Crafts
Crafts are objects created from four items. There is a wide range of different types of crafts. You can build Fortifications and Traps for protecting Strongholds, upgrade weapons and armor, make tools and weapons, and even create or upgrade certain types of companions. The order of the materials selected makes no difference when crafting. To see a full list of recipes, view the links at the bottom of the page. Fortifications and Traps Protecting your stronghold requires both offense and defense. Crafting both fortifications and traps is a must when maintaining a stronghold. Many fortifications and traps have numerous ways to craft them, so look on the individual pages, or follow the link at the bottom of the page, to see recipes for them. Both traps and fortification must be in your Stronghold's inventory to have any effect. 'Fortifications' Fortifications increase the defense modifier of guards in your stronghold. Higher level fortification have a greater effect. *Barred Door *Barred Windows *Barrier *Barricade *Blast Door *Boarded Up *Bunker *Cheval De Frise *Defensible Position *Double Barred Door *Fenced Off *Gun Ports *Kill Funnel *Locked Doors *Pillbox *Reinforced Doors *Reinforced Walls *Security Fence *Shotgun Turret *Trench *Upgraded Defensible Position 'Traps' Traps inflict damage to players attempting to infiltrate your stronghold. Higher level traps inflict more damage. *Booby Trap *Deadfall Trap *Firebomb Trap *Mace Trap *Punji Trap *Spike Trap *Tiger Trap *Widowmaker Weaponry and Tools The number of tools that can be created is currently limited, although more will likely come in future updates. Among the current tools available is the Forge, which can be used to create certain weapons. It is currently a one time use item, and must be re-crafted if you wish to create another of the weapons requiring it. Most of the currently available upgrades for weapons and armor involve attaching a light source, having no direct effect on the weapon or armor, but acting as a light source during encounters. 'Tools' Recipes for tools can, same as with fortifications and traps, be found on their respective pages. *Forge *Fuse *Jack-O-Lantern (Seasonal Only) *Lantern *Makeshift First Aid Kit (Not Currently Working) *Water Collector 'Craftable Weapons and Explosives' Many of the craftable weapons have multiple possible ways to create them, so recipes can be found by following each weapons links. Some weapons (Broadsword and Machete) require a Forge to craft, which must be crafted beforehand. *Bat-Leth *Broadsword *C4 Charge *Machete *Molotov Cocktail *Pipe Bomb *Spiked Bat *Wrist Blade 'Weapons Upgrades' The various 'with Light' weapons are crafted by adding Duct Tape, a Flashlight, and Zip Ties with the weapon specified. A Headlamp or Police Flashlight is interchangeable with a Flashlight in all cases. Most Two-Handed firearms can be upgraded in such a way, with a few exceptions. More may be added in future updates. *AK47 with Light *AR15 with Light *Assault Rifle with Light *Assault Shotgun with Light *Auto Shotgun with Light *Big Henry .357 with Light *Carbine with Light *Double Shotgun with Light *Hunting Rifle with Light *M1A Nightscope with Light *Marlin 1894c with Light *Remington 870 with Light *Semi Auto Rifle with Light *Springfield M1A with Light *Tactical 300blk with Light *Target Rifle with Light (Currently Not Working) 'Armor Upgrades' Currently limited to helmets, these are crafted by adding Duct Tape, a Flashlight, and Batteries to the helmet specified. As with the weapons, Headlamp or Police Flashlight is interchangeable with a Flashlight in all cases. *Crash Helmet with Light *Riot Helmet with Light Companions There are currently two types of companions available through crafting. Guard Dogs are relatively simple, while Mercenaries are slightly more complicated. *Guard Dog *Mercenary Guard Dogs are crafted which a Dog, a Whistle, a Rope, and Dog Food. Mercenaries, on the other hand, are somewhat like upgrading current companions using armor. Only a few high level companions can be upgraded to Mercenary Lvl 3, and only certain, high-level pieces of armor can be used to upgrade these companions. Companions that can be upgraded to Mercenary Lvl 3 *Keegan *Irish *Pac Armor that can be used to upgrade companions to Mercenary. Additional armor can also be used to upgrade Mercenaries further. *Body Armor *Leg Guards, Boots *Level 3 Body Armor *Riot Gauntlets *Tactical Boots Full Recipe Guide For a complete list of crafts and recipes, please visit the community crafting list. Community Crafting List 3.031 - Run by Captain Jack Harkness Original List (Outdated) - Created by TstormJ Category:Items Category:Crafts